kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Master of Shrouds
Category:Class (d20) MASTER OF SHROUDS The master of shrouds is an evil spellcaster who magically seizes incorporeal undead and sets them to do her bidding. The wrathful undead spread fear and death as they vent their anger at being disturbed. While a master of shrouds has some divine spells, her primary tool is the ability to summon incorporeal undead creatures to serve her. Paladins never become masters of shrouds, though ex-paladins may do so if they turn far enough from their lawful good roots. Evil clerics most often become masters of shrouds. Druids and rangers may also join the ranks of this prestige class provided they acquire enough levels and have the proper attitude. NPC masters of shrouds generally operate in secret, pursuing their evil plans most often under cover of darkness. They may work individually or in groups, depending on their alignment. They rarely stay in one place for long, and rarely work in groups larger than four, to avoid attracting too much attention from paladins and good clerics, not to mention hunters of the dead. Hit Die: d8. REQUIREMENTS ---- To qualify to become a master of shrouds, a character must fulfill all the following criteria: * Alignment: Any nongood. * Base Save Bonus: Will +5. * Concentration: 5 ranks. * Knowledge Religion 5 ranks * Spellcraft: 5 ranks. * Spells: Ability to cast divine spells, and access to at least one of these domains: Death, Evil, Protection. A character who can cast at least one spell from a domain counts as having access for this purpose. * Feats: Augment Summoning, Spell Focus (Conjuration) * Special: Able to rebuke undead * Spells: Able to cast Protection from Good as a divine spell Table 3 – 11: The Master of Shrouds ----- CLASS SKILLS The master of shrouds class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). See Chapter 4: Skills in the Player's Handbook for skill descriptions. ---- Skill Points at Each level: 2 + Int modifier. ---- CLASS FEATURES All of the following are class features of the master of shrouds prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Masters of shrouds gain no proficiency with any weapon, armor, or shields. Spells per Day/Spells Known Beginning at second level, a master of shrouds gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting classto which she belonged before adding the rpestige class level. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (metamagic or item creation feats and so on; but see Rebuke Undead, below). If she had more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming a master of shrouds, she must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. Extra Rebuking (Ex) A master shrouds may use her Rebuke Undead ability four additional times per day. Rebuke Undead (Su) Master of Shrouds levels stack with all other classes that grant the ability to rebuke undead for purposes of determining the character's effective cleric level for rebuking. See Turn of Rebuke Undead, page 159 of the Player's Handbook. For example, a 7th level cleric/5th level master of shrouds rebukes undead as a 12th level cleric. Summon Undead (Sp) At 2nd level and higher, a master of shrouds can summon one or more incorporeal undead creatures a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier (minimum 1). This ability is otherwise identical to the Summon Monster spells, except that a master of shrouds adds her Charisma modifier (if positive) to the duration of the effect. At 2nd level, a master of shrouds can summon a single Shadow. At 4th level, she can summon one Wraith or two shadows. At 6th level, she can summon one Spectre, two wraiths, or four shadows. At 8th level, she can summon one Greater Shadow, two spectres, four wraiths, or four shadows. At 10th level, she can summon one Dread Wraith, two greater shadows, four spectres, four wraiths, or four shadows. Improved Summoning (Ex) Beginning at 5th level, a master of shrouds summons mroe powerful undead creatures than normal. Whenever she casts a Summon Undead spell or when she uses her Summon Undead class ability, the summoned creature gains a +2 enhancement bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls. ---- Return to Abandoned Category:Prestige Class